You're the reason
by jdsnape
Summary: Doomed Summary: Are all Orc's created evil. Can they change who they are if they wanted to, or are they all doomed to follow orders? This is a side story to my FanFiction story Doomed. Spoiler Description inside.
1. Who do you serve

**A/N: **The LOTR universe isn't owned by me. **Please read my story doomed first**. This is a side story. It will be in one view only for the whole story.

**Spoiler description: **This is the story of how Erulo and Vruurk came to be together as a couple. In doomed I didn't want it to be a overly romantic because I had this particular story in mind. In this chapter I have incorporated a part of chapter six of Doomed. The story is in Erulo's P.O.V.

I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Day in day out _who do you serve_, day in day out _who do you serve_. Teaching inferiors how to combat, day in day out _who do you serve_.

Nothing changes, nothing will.

A youngling is struggling to get out of its tomb. I've seen this before, they are the weaker of our kind. Maybe I should let it die, for pity sake. It keeps struggling, usually they would have escaped by now. I sigh. Fine, I will help it.

I walk over to the sack to tear a hole in it, the youngling uses it to make the hole bigger. I grab the youngling out of its sack, ark! It vomits. Just as I expected, weak.

It looks up and stares into my eyes. I know that look, hopelessness, understanding of one's own doom. Are you a defect youngling! I will soon see.

I slap the youngling roughly.

"Who do you serve?" I yell.

It looks positively depressed.

"Saruman," It hisses.

Well the youngling knows at least that much. That's a good start. I was right though, it's weak. It's a She-Orc. They are mostly archers and don't rely on strength.

I go to the next sack, give him the obligatory slap and who do you serve. The Orc looks confused. I get annoyed, say something or you may die. I slap him again. NO answer! I hate when this happens. I lift my blade to kill it.

My arm gets pulled back, I twist my arm to escape the hold on me.

"Saruman! You serve Saruman," Cried the Orc who stopped me.

"Yes! I serve Saruman," Replies the confused Orc. It wasn't so sure before!

I turn to the Orc who stopped me, it's that She-Orc from earlier. I get angry that this youngling stopped me!

"Who are you youngling to stop me!" I yell.

I lift my blade slightly.

Before I had decided to follow through in killing her, she gets pushed.

"Come now! You need to get going," Grorgbag says. Grorgbag then pushes her again towards the armour.

I watch her carefully, she is intriguing, her thoughts are not consumed by hate and hate alone. She _tried_ to save someone. That reminds me.

I go to the Orc who didn't know his master, the one that shouldn't have be saved by that She-Orc. I swiftly decapitate him.

I turn towards the She-Orc and the other troops that are getting ready still. The She-Orc is looking around taking in her surroundings again I notice her realising her doom. She then must feel my eyes on her for she turns to me, she notices the dead Orc at my feet. I smirk evilly, She will learn our ways soon enough.

She looks at me with disgust and anger, so much anger. I start to feel uncomfortable, I realise I don't like that look.

"Vruurk! We're leaving," I hear Grorgbag tell her. The group of Orcs then start to leave. All the while Vruurk finds it hard to keep her eyes off me, she keeps turning back. The third time this happens I smirk at her.

Vruurk, her name is Vruurk.

"Why did you do that Erulo?" Asked Furbog.

I look to the leader slapping scum, I see he is pointing to the dead Orc. I still hadn't moved from my spot.

"He was ... defected," I reply. I take my eyes off him and start to leave his presence.

"Then he should have gone to me," He shrieks to my retreating back. I cringe, I think not Furbog. Furbog ruthlessly works them to death, I did the Orc a favour. He tries to control me but he has failed in that quest. I smirk remembering punching him to the ground right after I screamed Saruman in his face. It wasn't long before I became a leader myself but I try to be a better leader than Furbog.

* * *

"Erulo, you have a problem that needs to be taken care of. You have a mission of importance. You have a traitor Orc that you need to take care of. It's in league with a man, elf and dwarf," Master Saruman tells me.

I don't understand, who would betray Saruman? How would they have that ability. An Orc able to convince the enemy that they can be allies with them must be someone worthy to follow. If Angak didn't have his own problems, I think it would be him.

"It will be done master," I reply.

"It better be! I don't want any more failures. The group that left to retrieve the Hobbits failed, the traitor Orc needs to be killed before they reach King Théoden," He counters.

Failed. That's not surprising. Master didn't heed my warnings. A huge group like that could be easily tracked and hunted. Not to mention he sent a lot of untrained younglings.

Vruurk was part of that group. I snort in anger at this.

I gather the troops to inform them of the mission.

"Traitor Orc you say?" Purg says then continues with, "What's its name?"

"That is irrelevant!" I counter.

He looks disappointed with my answer.

While we are organising our armour and weapons I notice Purg conversing with an Orc not a part of this mission. I go closer to find out what he is up to.

"A message needs to be sent to Angak, I don't think he is the one we have been assigned to kill but he needs to know. This Orc is going to need help, it won't be long before Vogurk has his plans in order," Whispers Purg.

What is Purg planning.

* * *

_Mission: To kill the traitor_

_Troop numbers: Thirty seven_

Saruman has informed us we have a traitor that is working for his enemies. This traitor is wanted dead by Saruman. I am informed that I need to intercept them before they reach king Théoden.

How was an Orc able to be ally's with Saruman's enemies. He informed me that the Orc is in company with an elf, man and a dwarf. An elf? That's the most absurd notion that I have ever heard of. How? Can it be done? Do I have to be stuck as one of Saruman's "pet" leaders. If they have shown mercy like this, why not to others of my kind.

I know what I am thinking is ridiculous, but for the first time, I have hope. I can't show weakness. I am a fighting Uruk-Hai. The inferior's follow my lead. We run fast and strong. I keep them in line, we are making good progress. I am glad the reward of man flesh has helped them to be strong and lets them to continue with a good pace.

My body and mind are racing. I still haven't figured how I can use this traitor to my advantage. The defected in this group won't believe a leader is also one of them. They hide who they are so well, that I am not completely sure who would follow my lead. I do know this much, Purg is one who would follow.

I notice Purg and make my way to him, "Purg, are you willing to fight the non-defected? I want to use the traitors alliance to join them," I whisper so low I hope he can even hear me.

He snorts. "Mabull nalt Erulo, you are making no sense. I am not weak!" He spits then leaves, but before he leaves he eyes me suspiciously. I keep an eye on Purg and realise he is whispering to others. Purg is so discreet that I only notice this because of my close watch. What is his plan? The leaders must be killed first. There are thirteen leaders, including me. There is no way the defected can win without my help. I know I am the only leader in this group who would betray Saruman.

We are five leagues away from our goal and have yet to intercept the traitor. Purg hasn't initiated anything yet either. Four leagues away now. Maybe It was just me hoping that a revolution would happen.

"If you're serious about joining us, kill Furbog, when I scream _Hak,_" Purg whispers behind me. I smirk evilly. _/Revenge/_

"With pleasure," I reply with malice.

_New Mission: To over throw Saruman's pets_

I find Furbog and make my way over.

"HAK!"

I lift my Orc blade with relish, I decapitate him in no time. Four other's: Purg, Erodush, Waruka and Opkagu killed their designated leader as well.

"AAAAARRRKKK!"

"GAAAHHHH!"

The surprise attack of causing the death of five leader's at once spark a battle with the remaining troops. I try to defend the other Orc's that were part of the revolution.

Stab an Orc, in his neck.

One down.

Decapitate another.

Two down.

Use my shield to block an arrow then decapitate another.

Three down.

Forcibly remove bow and arrow of another then stab his neck.

Four down.

Shield block an attack, stab him in the face.

Five down.

Get blocked, "ARK! I am on your side." He yells.

One ignored.

Almost lose my right arm, I repay the favor with death.

Six down.

_Mission Successful_

_Causalities: Thirty two_

Remaining Troops: Purg, Waruka, Opkagu, Zlog

"How can we be sure to trust this leader!" Zlog speaks to Purg, then stares at me with malice intentions.

"How can I be sure to trust you Zlog!" Purg counters.

"What we need to be concerned about is finding the traitor Orc!" I answer.

Purg snarls. "You're no leader anymore, so don't take on that voice of authority!"

I snarl back in annoyance.

"Purg, is that the traitor Orc?" Waruka announces interrupting my snarl.

I look in the direction where Waruka is facing. There are six figures approaching on horses. There is no mistaking that two of the company are Orcs. Purg decided we should wait. It's annoying that this runt in particular is now the official leader of us.

"What has happened here? Are you supporters of Saruman or the Dark Lord of Mordor, Sauron?" One of the Man speaks.

"No! We are not Saruman supporters, we were assigned to kill the traitor by Saruman but we would rather join the traitor. What is your name and why are men of Rohan willingly in the company of Orcs, so it's true? Orcs not following Saruman have a choice?" Purg asks.

"My name is Éomer, I must confess I didn't think being allies with Orcs was a possibility, that was until Agnak and Kog stopped me from being captured by Wormtongue servants, and also meeting the traitor Orc," Éomer replies.

"I didn't think it was a possibility either, I am Purg the leader of this revolution. We failed miserably though, but without Erulo switching sides at the last moment, none of us would be alive," Purg states this to the man Éomer. That's right, you better recognize what I have done, runt.

They discussed more in depth our battle and how Agnak and Kog come to be in their company, and the meeting Éomer had with the traitor Orc, he didn't know his name.

It's strange, a weight has been lifted off my mind, I don't want to think the power that Saruman has over my mind has gone, in case I am wrong. I cannot believe that such a strong connection with Saruman may have been severed. I am uncertain whether the connection will return and whether I will be able to keep him out of my mind.

Finally we see the traitor Orc and his company. They arrive on horses but wait, there is one extra person that wasn't mentioned. A Mojoka! They dismount from their horses. What! The Traitor Orc is a She-Orc! Ark. She is wearing elf clothing, this wasn't how I pictured the Traitor Orc.

She notices me in particular, being a leader got her attention. The fact I am a leader didn't please her at all.

She rushes at me successfully landing a front kick to my face, "AARKGGah," I shout as I fall backwards.

I have been humiliated! That kick was unexpected, I was anticipating a punch. I look up to this traitor. Pathetic, elf clothing, no weapons. A pet, that's what this Orc has become. Zlog snorts in disgust.

"At least someone got the privilege, Purg," Zlog scoffs.

Kicking me in the face is a privilege? He thinks too highly of me.

"Zlog! If it wasn't for him, our revolt would of destroyed our lives," Purg counters Zlog.

Twice now Purg has defended me, that is not needed, I don't need protection from insults like I am a youngling.

"Revolt? You call eight of us a revolution?" The traitor Orc says mockingly. I involuntary give a snort in agreement at this. I should not be agreeing with her I scold myself.

"Nine Bhakzogg, nine. We have a spy up north," Zlog replies.

"NINE! What difference can nine Orcs achieve? And don't call me Bhakzogg, the names Vruurk," Vruurk replies with malice _/Princess/_

I get up and look closely at this Orc and notice the look of hate that I never thought I would see again. It's Vruurk, I see that now. She's alive? It would be better that she was dead then this weak creature I see before me.

I spit out the blood building up in my mouth, I smirk evilly at her. I laugh at my own stupidity. I charge forward confused whether I should hit or hug her. I swipe at her to punch but she stoops and avoids my blow then she aims to high punch me. I was prepared for that, I grab her wrist.

"I was stupid to think the "traitor" Orc was someone worthy to follow," I hiss at her. I punch her in the stomach, instantly regretting this decision. I lift my hand not knowing what to do next. An arrow is near my neck now.

"That's enough," Cries the _Ul'bah_. _/elf/_

That's right elf, protect your new _pet_. I let go of her wrist, I must of been holding her more firmly then I thought, because a look of _relief_ crosses her face when she flexes her fingers.

"You may have fooled the other Orc's here but I know better, you're not on our side," She whispers menacingly to me.

Not on our side? She speaks like she isn't an Orc.

"Vruurk, you've gotten much more pathetic since the last time we met," I rebuke her threat. She grimaces at me, would she ever stop doing that. Why does it make me feel horrible.


	2. I am not your enemy

"Vruurk we have to continue, as you know it won't be long before Saruman discovers we didn't follow our mission," Purg tells us.

Vruurk didn't even acknowledge that Purg had spoken to her.

"Yes, we need to continue to Théoden," The strange Mojoka announces. The Mojoka then looks to me, "It would be foolish to break an alliance before it even began, choose your side Orc, leave now if you are going to be menace, thus we won't tolerate it," Says Master. No! He is not Master, but the voice is powerfully filled with magic. I get annoyed at my confusion.

"I didn't become a traitor to my kind for mere enjoyment Mojoka," I reply to the Mojoka bitterly. I walk closer to him to make my point more clear, "So don't take MY alliance to this group for granted."

We then start burning the bodies of the Orcs so we could leave.

"_Oswyn, do you think we should add the other ones to the pile," _One of the Rohirrim men says darkly to another.

I wanted to punch him, hurt him for his cruel words but that would make them realise I know their language. I have an advantage over them, at least I will know what they are talking about. I am almost fluent in four languages. Elfish was the hardest to learn because I never get to hear it spoken. I am sure my pronunciation is terrible but it may help me with this Elf in company, for he will speak in only Elfish with Orcs in company, I am sure of that.

_"Perhaps the traitor one at least, the creature seems to start fights with everyone," _ He replies.

"_I think the one that got kicked in the face, surely he can't be trusted when even his own kind doesn't," _He counters_._

_"You have a point there Paulie," _He replies_._

_"Pawelinus and Oswyn enough, I know it's an outlandish concept but these Orcs mean well," _Éomer interrupts them.

"You know, they think they are so clever, like we can't tell from their body language and the tone of their voice that they're insulting us. Not to mention every Orc knows the Rohirrim word for Orc," Whispers Waruka next to me.

I give a sarcastic grunt in response.

We started organising to leave. The Rohirrim men insulted us again by refusing to share horses. Quite rudely, but again I couldn't say anything because I wanted them thinking they can talk in the Rohirrim language safely.

I was rather ill at ease when arguments started yet again, Kog wasn't impressed with arrangements and started yelling.

Finally we started to leave.

"What made you realise that you're a defect?" Asked Opkagu.

"I guess the reason is ... I, well I don't know, I just didn't want to be stuck where I was," I reply. I wish I could answer that question because I don't want them to think I am not trustworthy.

"For me it was when I realised I cared more for my Wargs then I cared for following masters wishes. I hated training them, caring for them but in end they just get killed," Opkagu replies then sighs deep in thought.

I hear laughter, I look up to realise it was Vruurk, "Sorry Kog, I just realised why you got so defensive, I have not interest, your worries are folly," Vruurk says to Kog.

Only now she just realised why Kog was annoyed, she must be daft. Kog looks back and smirks at me, noticing my eavesdropping.

"So you don't like that Erulo, is it just because he was a leader?" Kog asks Vruurk now. Why? Why did she have to ask that, stupid Kurve.

"Yes and he's my slapper," Replies Vruurk.

Kog's humorous expression leaves and is replaced with a face of disgust.

"Arrk," Replies Kog. Kog then turns back to me and gives me a filthy look.

"If I had a weapon, he would be dead," Replies Vruurk.

Being threatened isn't new to me but it just sounded wrong coming from Vruurk. She is the most delicate looking Orc I've seen. Add the peculiar Elf clothes and she just screams weakness. Yet she was able to gain the alliance of Saruman's enemies. An Elf, of all creatures an Elf came to help when I punched her.

"For me it was meeting Kog that made me realise I needed to get out from under masters control," Angak states.

I knew this already. If it wasn't for Kog's strength and slyness they would not of got away with a babe. I wonder how they did it, but I know their little one is fine because they wouldn't look so happy if he had died. If master had discovered the babe he would have killed him or put him under mind control.

**Vruurk was supposed to be killed. **

Zgakk! Zgakk! I mentally curse_._ I thought the control had left me. I was foolish for thinking as such.

"How did you hide ..." Zgakk, I shouldn't be asking about the little one, it wouldn't be good to make the babe well known. The news may come back to master. Angak stares at me confused then gets a defensive look in place.

"How?! What do you know!" He hisses at me softly so I am the only that can hear him.

"Enough, but don't worry, your secret is safe with me," I reply.

He shakes his head and says, "This mustn't become knowledge among the Orcs in this group, I don't trust zlog."

"There isn't much trust between us, is there? So much mistrust within our kind. It's one of the reasons why we are so easily overpowered in battles," I reply.

"No, that's not the reason, the reason is that most of us have nothing to fight for," Replies Angak.

I hear Aragorn speak in Elfish. The language sounds so different to what I imagined after learning the language through written word. I go over his words in my mind and come to the conclusion that he said, _we need to decide how we are going to approach them_.

"It would be wise from now on to let the Rohirrim men lead us," Mojoka replies in the common tongue loud enough for everyone to hear. The Rohirrim men go in front. Why wouldn't the Mojoka reply in Elfish?

The Mojoka informs us of the flowers that grow where dead men rest. They then discuss the hall. The Elf is pompous sounding when he talks but at least he speaks in the common tongue. I notice Vruurk rolling her eyes, so even she finds the Elf irritating.

Kog snorts in front of me, "How can you stand that obnoxious one?" She sneers quietly. Vruurk pulls on the reins and joins further back with myself and the other Orcs.

"Better?" She says mockingly to Kog.

"Five hundred times have the red leaves fallen in Mirkwood in my home since then, and but a little while does that seem to us," Kog mimics Legolas well. Vruurk snorts in amusement.

I look to the Elf and notice his lips thin in annoyance, but he says nothing. I had inkling that he would be able to hear the conversation. I roll my eyes at their foolishness. Elves have senses beyond our kinds comprehension. I heard that their eyesight exceeds at least four leagues. So it didn't surprise me of his hearing abilities.

We reach the gates, but we are confronted with guards and spears.

"_What is this? What purpose do you have to bring creatures like this before us?" _One of guards shout to us in the Rohirrim language.

_"We have need to speak with Théoden, these creatures as you call them are on our side. This one here is the traitor, you may have heard the rumours. This is Kog and Agnak. They helped me escape from confinement by the snake," _Éomer announces to the guards.

_"We wish to offer your King our help, please send a message to King Théoden to make our presence known_,_" Says Mojoka._

The guard that was speaking to us stares at our company after a painful silence.

"Fascinating tale, but I respectably doubt Théoden will allow all of you through these gates, but I will send the message as you wish," Replies the guard in the common speech, so we all understood.

_"The Worm needs to be stopped! Gríma Wormtongue brings nothing but treachery to our King,"_ Éomer sneers to the guard.

"_Gríma is foul, why can't you see that!" _Paulie adds_._

_"I agree, if you're proper men of Rohan you would agree also," _Says Oswyn.

We are wasting time, I want to yell at them in their language to shock them into some action, even if it is just to kill me.

I notice Vruurk gets down from her horse, what is that schmaltzy Orc up to now. The guards cringe and grasp their spears when they notice her getting closer to them. I feel a need to protect her. I shake my head in shock at that thought. I have never felt protective over anyone.

"We are in haste! Do you wish Saruman to win? Don't hinder us," She says to the guards. She has strength in her voice. So much strength that they were putty in her hands, a guard left to give the message without a fight after she had spoken.

We were allowed entrance. We are then asked to leave weapons at the door. The Mojoka is sly, he enters with his staff. Men are weak but Orcs are more weak when it comes to the power of Wizards voices. It's not surprising that the Mojoka was able to fool him to let him enter still carrying his staff.

I didn't want to be located at the back of the group but we want to appear less threatening to them.

"Hail, Théoden son of Thengel! I have returned. For behold! The storm comes, and now all friends should gather together, lest each singly be destroyed," Mojoka announces to the shrivelled up king.

"Why should I… welcome you, Gandalf? For you have ever been a herald of woe. Troubles follow you like crows, and ever the oftener the worse. I will not deceive you: When I heard that Shadowfax had come back riderless, I rejoiced, I rejoiced more at the fact it come back with lack of rider," Replies the Man King.

Saruman has destroyed this man, worse than anyone Orc I know.

"Here you come again! And with you come evils worse than before, as might be expected and also very questionable having Orcs as company!" Continues the King.

I snort at this, we came to help and this is how we are treated!

"So I ask you again why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow? Tell me that!" The King shouts.

"A just question, my liege," Wormtongue announces. His speech, he has a curse in him. Not entirely sure what but it's there in his voice.

"It is not yet five days since the bitter tidings came that Théodred your son was slain upon the West Marches," He continues.

He looks to the man Éomer and says, "There is little trust in you Éomer, If you were allowed to rule few men would be left to guard these walls."

He whips his head to the Mojoka,"Why indeed should we welcome you, làthspell I name you, Ill-news; and ill news is an ill guest they say."

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Mojoka yells.

"His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" The worm yells in a panic.

**You have failed your master, Vruurk lives. **

**You're here to help my enemies! **

**Follow through with your purpose! **

**Kill Vruurk. **

**KILL as many of my enemies as possible.**

**KILL YOURSELF if it means it will done. **

**NOW.**

I HATE this, I am just useless and frozen in my spot. Trying to stop his commands!

**Move! **

**Kill my enemies!**

I notice Purg stops one of the guards from stabbing me. The Orc's are following the rest of the parties unspoken decision to disarm opponents only.

**Useless! **

**"**Be gone!" Shouts the Mojoka.

I fall to my knees in relief that the control had subsided. I wasn't the only one, Zlog was on his knees also, I am glad I am not the only one that had displayed weakness.

I get a slap on my shoulder, I look up to Purg over me.

"You OK?" He asks.

"I am well," I huff then get up. Purg nods then leaves me to see Zlog. No doubt he is going to find out if he is okay. He is so caring to us, he is acting like a mother hen.

A few minutes passed and Purg comes back and informs me we are going to talk to the King and announce our alliance to him. Purg also informs us the Worm man left our company. The meeting with the King was short and strained and in the end we left so Mojoka and Éomer could convince him.

Purg informs us to get rested and cleaned up to leave. Before I decided to go to the armoury I decided to ask that Mojoka for help. He knew how to remove Saruman from the king. The removal of my masters control is paramount. It needs to be removed at once, since master keeps insisting I kill Vruurk.

"Mojoka, I have a question to ask," I say to his turned back.

He turns and eyes me, "Please call me Gandalf, what would you like to know?" He says.

"Can you remove the magic that is connected between master and myself?" I ask. He eyes me with pity. I don't like pity.

"That I cannot do. I am sorry to tell you this, you're born with this curse of control, the King was not. I am afraid any attempts to remove it, will kill you," He replies.

I sigh, "Please! I hate this," I whine.

"What was Saruman trying to force you to do?" He replies.

"Kill, Kill, that's always the order!" I counter annoyed. I leave him with a shocked expression in place.

I enter the armoury and I notice Vruurk doing stances with her sword. She has changed out of her Elf clothing. She looks strong.

She is quite ... She drops her blade.

"Graceful Bhakzogg, very graceful," I sneer. She isn't going to survive long if that's how she fights.

She sneers at me, that look of hate. Does she think that little of me.

"You need to get over yourself, you know I was in the same situation as you, you really think I wanted to be in charge of ripping Orcs out of their sacks and slap them? That was my Orders Vruurk," I reply to her annoyed, why can't she understand I didn't have any choice either. That Orc I killed, I did him a huge favour.

"Do you still hear Saruman?" She asks.

"I thought at one stage it was gone, but no I was wrong, I still feel the connection. I asked that _Mojoka _if he could remove our connections like he did for that King," I reply.

"Can he?" She asks hopefully.

"Negative," I answer.

She scowls at me.

"He said the control is a part of who we are, he doesn't know how to remove it without killing us," I answer her with my voice etched with sadness .

"You were impacted by master weren't you, when Gandalf was removing control of the man King," Replies Vruurk with concern then she continues with, "It's not pleasant, I know. I was able to control it better than last time. I gave Aragorn a big fright when that happened."

I am shocked by this.

"You attacked them, yet they still trust you?" I answer surprised.

"Attacked them? No, but it was close. I could see that you were close to snapping. I am sorry," She replies.

"I don't want your pity," I reply snarling.

"Pity? I am sorry you thought I was pitying you. I meant that I understood what you were going through," She counters without pause.

She seems protective of me also, this is not good.

I laugh remembering something, "You know it's funny that I am still breathing considering you have a weapon now," I say to her in jest.

She stomps on the hilt of her sword and catches the sword while it's in mid air.

"I can remedy that," She mocks, she then makes a slight jabbing movement.

I laugh and then draw my blade.

"Please Bhakzogg, don't hold back!" I counter.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading :-) JD


	3. Purpose? I have none

_"Please Bhakzogg, don't hold back!" I counter._

* * *

She smirks at me.

She grasps the sword tighter with her left hand, her right foot in front. I conclude she is left handed so I strike her weak side. I get blocked.

She pushes my blade off hers, she takes a step back then she aims for my left. I block.

We continue this dance of death for a while but we are on par with one another.

I just can't seem to get past her defences, she mocks me by changing the hand her sword is placed in. She is laughing now. I huff in annoyance. I try quick strikes one after the other, to no avail. She starts laughing again.

"Don't give up, it's only just starting to be fun," Vruurk says a little breathless from exertion.

I laugh, "I wouldn't dream of giving you that satisfaction, princess!" I counter.

I continue giving quick blows one after the other but I get blocked each and every time. I notice that her defence is her strong point. I have to get her to attack me. I step back and wait for her to attack.

She attacks but what I had in mind still didn't work.

She starts circling me mockingly, I start to turn to make sure my back isn't turned to her. I strike. She blocks. She strikes. I block.

I have never fought anyone who was on par with my skill, who taught her ... _Grorgbag! _She could not have got that much training with him because the mission was finished in a few weeks.

I block her attack ... just. I strike consecutively on the third strike I hit the hilt of her sword **_KILL _**the sword has jolted out of her hands. **KILL**. I bring my arm back slightly and quickly swing my sword to decapitate her.

I missed! She was stooping to pick her sword up. She is up now. She looks livid. She strikes, I block. **KILL**

She takes a step back.

"Nadal!" She shouts. _/Stop/_

I strike, she blocks. The dance of death continues but Vruurk doesn't laugh and now is using a lot more leg work. More complicated combinations. I realise now she was holding back before. Having fun.

I laugh, "I thought I told you not to hold back!"

She laughs, "Auta miqula orqu," She shouts. Wait, that's in elfish. What does it mean again. I am annoyed at myself, her pronunciation is shocking, no wonder I couldn't work out what she was saying.

She laughs at my confusion. We continue fighting for a little bit longer until we were interrupted.

"We are leaving now! Stop mucking about you two," Says Purg.

_Killjoy. _

Vruurk walks up close to me, "You lost control comrade, in a real battle you would have been destroyed, but I must say fighting you was ... fun," She says then smiles. I smile back. Fighting her was exciting.

"What did you say to me in elfish?" I ask.

She laughs but doesn't answer and then she leaves to get ready, I snort in frustration.

I go to where the horses are kept. I notice the elf talking with the horse Vruurk was riding before.

_"You're being stubborn! You may not always be with Vruurk. You may be needed by others," _He says in elfish to the horse_. _The horse gets upset by these words.

_"Yes I know! Tarien, I hope everything happens in our favour but you can't be immoveable with your decisions," _ He replies to the horse.

The horse is named Tarien, _princess _ in elfish. No wonder the horse seems to have such a strong bond with Vruurk.

"You're arguing with a horse, you do realise that?" I say to the elf.

He snaps his head in my direction, "Horses are more than tools to be used, they are my friends, you should realise that," He says annoyed. I try not to laugh.

How did the elf get involved. I thought they all ran away to their boats. What are his reasons for going on this quest.

"Well then Ul'bah, you would understand why I got so upset when all my Wargs died," Opkagu interrupts.

I can't help but laugh at this, "Opkagu, you're talking to an elf, they will never understand our ways," I say to Opkagu in Orcish.

"I am trying," Replies the elf, but what shocked us was that he spoke in Orcish!

He understood me!

He smirks, "Yes, just because elves find the language unbecoming doesn't mean we don't learn the language of our enemies," He says in the common speech.

Elves are strange creatures, yes it makes sense for them to learn Orcish, but they have never in the past spoken it, from what I've been told.

Vruurk walks past us and goes up to her horse. The horse is more content as Vruurk talks to her to soothe her. Everyone goes to their horses, I follow the elf.

"I spoke unkindly, I am sorry," I say to the elf.

"Can you feel the change? I certainly can," He answers.

What is this elf going on about? Never mind.

"I have a question for you. A while ago when Vruurk and I were practising with our swords she said to me, Auta miqula orqu, what does this mean?" I ask.

"Vruurk said that to you?" He says then looks to Vruurk a little surprised.

He spaces out in thought for a few seconds. He finally turns to me.

"You'll have to ask her that yourself," He says then mounts his horse and leaves.

_Elves, _I thought darkly.

* * *

We were now travelling to Helms Deep. The pace was slow, not all had horses and they were carrying many possessions. Again we are at the back of the group, it's just easier for us. We find it easier to talk with one another and we don't want any one being uncomfortable.

"Vruurk, who in this group do you trust most?" Asked Purg.

"That's an easy question, Aragorn. He is the one that has been most understanding. I was told men are horrible but not Aragorn. I trust him completely," She replies.

"Men are understanding if you give them the chance! They have no idea about our control. I mean Éomer ...

"Kog! Silence," Angak interrupts Kog.

The mystery is solved, Éomer helped them. Kog is no fool though, I doubt she would have given anything away but Kog needs to be careful.

I notice Zlog was following this conversation with interest, I am curious as to why Angak distrusts him so.

"I am finding it difficult to be here, I don't like the race of men. They will never be more than a meal to me," Says Zlog.

I sigh, I can't say man flesh isn't tasty but I feel now that I am on their side, the appeal has decreased somewhat.

"_Korut_, that's what you are Zlog," Says Vruurk. _/nasty/ _

"You wouldn't be saying that if you had eaten man flesh," He replies.

"ARK, _Korut_ Zlog, why are you even here?" She replies in disgust.

I am beginning to wonder about that myself.

"Why? Because I trust Purg. Unlike you the one I trust most isn't a _Dobat_ Najor,"Zlog counters.

Quicker than I thought possible she has her sword pointed to his throat.

"Never say that about Aragorn, _lat daggog?_" She shouts.

"GRAHH," Zlog yells. He pulls the reins so he is further away from her weapon. He pulls his blade out. I keep my eye keenly on the situation unfolding, but I am sure Vruurk can take care herself.

"You just like to start fights with everyone, don't you? Don't start something you can't finish, princess," Zlog counters.

"DON'T call me Princess!" She shrieks.

We hear a commotion up ahead, "It's alright, it's alright. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate," Shouts Gimli the Dwarf.

We notice the Dwarf had fallen off his horse.

Zlog laughs and then we all join, the tension had been broken.

"Let's please not forget who the enemy is, it's not these men in our company, but Master. We would all do well to remember that," Purg states trying to put an end to Zlog's and Vruurk's disagreement.

I notice though they give each other warning glares, Zlog would have to watch out for himself. A smile tugs on my lips when I realise Vruurk doesn't get offended when I call her princess.

I hear grunt of surprise from Opkagu.

"We're going to be attacked!" Opkagu cries suddenly. He starts galloping ahead and starts yelling as he went to warn everyone.

Without hesitation I draw my blade.

I can't see anything but I notice a rank smell in the air, _Wargs._

I kick my horse slightly to follow Vruurk, She is going to warn Aragorn.

"We have company!" Vruurk screeched to Aragorn.

We notice a Warg Rider.

Kog is in front of me, already she has her arrow in place, she shoots her arrow in the Orc's neck.

The Warg rushes forward but I was ready, I jump off my horse and land on the Warg. I then controlled the Warg to stop.

"Get the Villagers out of here!" I yell.

I make the Warg turn to the rocky hill and climb the top to see how many we are dealing with. _MASTER! _He must of sent every last one! We are dealing with a full Warg invasion.

I control the Warg to join the other men that are now coming up the hill, ready to attack. We ride head on. I was ahead of everyone. I wanted to be ahead and find out if anyone would join us.

"_Greebas_, any defects?" I shout.

I was greeted with a blade, guess not.

Stab an Orc in the neck.

One down.

"Defects?"

Two down.

I kept yelling out the word defect to find out if any would go on our side, but to no avail.

I get attacked from behind, I push him off but just before he falls he pulls me down off the Warg with him.

I get up, I have my blade to his throat.

"Defect?" I ask.

_"Zgakk lat,"_ He shouts.

Three down.

"Arck," I hear an Orc exclaim behind me.

I turn and decapitate him.

Four down.

He had a blade through his gut also.

The Rohirrim solider pulled the blade out and continued attacking the next Warg.

I help the solider.

The Rohirrim solider and I continue fighting alongside each other and Kog and Agnak have joined also.

Agnak and I help lift away the Wargs off the Dwarf, and continue fighting, I got saved by the Rohirrim solider yet again. We have helped each other a lot in this battle. Perhaps I can actually get to like these Rohirrm soldiers.

It was now over.

12 down by my hand, that was fun.

Kog and Agnak hug.

"Are you OK?" Asks Agnak.

"Yes ... none were defects, I asked but ..." Replies Kog upset.

"I asked also, _nub ise_ was defect," I say. /no one/

"Éowyn, you're not hurt are you?" Kog asks the Rohirrm solider.

The solider removes the helm to reveal it's that long blond haired maiden. She is very talented, Éowyn is an excellent sword fighter.

I smile at her, "Thank you," I say to her. She nods and smiles to me in reply, but then she looks behind me in slight fear. I turn to find out it was the King.

"Éowyn! What were you thinking! ... " Yells the Man King.

He continues to scold her. Why is he acting like this?

I wish not to hear any more of this. I look in search for Vruurk, I tried to keep an eye on her but she got caught up saving Aragorn. She has a manic laugh while in battle, I smirk at this.

I notice Opkagu speaking with Vruurk, I go over to them.

"... Is the King really that mad Éowyn joined the fight?" She asks.

"Yes, he really is that livid, she has better control over her blade than most and has good instincts, I don't get why they didn't want her to fight!" I say interrupting their conversation. I was honoured fighting alongside her and her skill is scolded because she is female. _Pa-gog najor._

"THIS was your doing, wasn't it Orc!" The King yells to Kog. I shake my head in shock at his stupidity.

"Don't put this on Kog! Éowyn wanted to help, Kog just gave her the opportunity," Agnak roars.

We start to walk over now, I hope this is going to be over soon for I don't wish to stay here. It's not safe to be out in the open.

"This matters not King Théoden! Éowyn is safe, her skills as a shieldmaiden of Rohan saved her. Don't belittle her achievement today because you see her as rebellious, for she fights for you and your people," Aragorn intervenes.

I can understand why Vruurk trusts him so much.

Théoden King grunts in annoyance, "Let us continue to Helms Deep, Éowyn, we will talk about this later".

Good, please make a fool of yourself on your own time.

The elf broke the silence with, "Seems like we missed killing a beast."

He lifts his blade in preparation of killing the Warg. "NOT so fast Ul'bah!" Opkagu says blocking the elf's vision of the Warg.

I draw my blade, no one will be hurting this Warg!

"Do you know how to control it? If they know how to control the Warg I see no problem Legolas," Aragorn says.

"Of course we know how to control it!" Opkagu replies.

"We? Meaning Orcs? And if you were to control it to do us harm?" The elf replies.

"Then we'll kill it laddy," Gimli replies eyeing the Warg despairingly. Opkagu nods in agreement.

I sigh in relief, not a fight this time. It's bound to happen though, we may have an alliance for now, but I doubt it will last.

We get ready to leave now, I wanted to talk to Vruurk, but Aragorn beat me to it.

"Thanks for saving me Vruurk," Aragorn says to her.

"Not bad for a She-Orc huh?" She answers mockingly.

The look on his face is priceless, he looks so hurt! Vruurk laughs, "Think nothing of it," She then says.

She then leaves.

"Might I ask what that is about?" I ask.

He looks a little worried.

"I spoke to her out of anger, I should apologize," He replies.

"Apologize, what for? She is not mad at you, she has much respect for you," I counter.

"I told her that I found the fact that she was a She-Orc unnerving. The only reason why I said this is that I find it disturbing that in the past I unknowingly killed females of your kind," He replies.

I am confused, is this some chivalrous problem he has.

"Our ways are not your ways, ask any She-Orc not to fight and see how she'll react ... on second thought you don't want to find out. We are fighters, nothing more," I reply, hoping this would clarify this misconception.

Kog and Agnak are a rare find. So rare I have only heard it happening in the past once. Our races are created into adulthood, the babe is the rarest kind of Orc. I wish to meet him one day.

"I hope you're wrong in saying that because what would your purpose be when you're finally removed from your curse," He replies.

Purpose after my curse is removed? I never thought of that.

"You haven't thought about that, have you. It's best we leave now, we will fall behind," He declares.

"I have something to ask you, what does _Auta miqula orqu_ mean?" I ask.

"Go kiss an Orc," He replies.

I scowl.

"Is that suppose to be an insult?" I reply.

He laughs, "No, I was answering your question."

Answering ... Vruurk was flirting with me, how interesting.

**A/N: **Hi, loved writing this chapter! Thanks for reading, jd.


	4. We fight

When we arrive in Helms deep I notice Vruurk takes relish in the villagers panic, then regrets these thoughts. I snort in annoyance at myself. I am understanding her expressions.

How does Agnak handle this, caring for someone. It's just such a foreign feeling for me. Is it reciprocated I then start to wonder.

"Make way for the King!" Yells a man up ahead.

I control my horse to ride towards Vruurk, I get down from my horse and walk up to Vruurk.

"Princess," I say, I then put my hand forward for her to grab while she dismounts from her horse.

She looks to my hand then laughs, but she doesn't hesitate to grab my hand, then she dismounts from Tarien.

"Why such a gesture? I am no fair maiden," Was her response to my gesture.

"I am also no pretty picture either, but why should that stop me from being nice," I reply.

"So you're just being ... nice, thank you," She replies.

I smile, "You're welcome Vruurk," I say.

She coughs in embarrassment and then removes her hand out of mine, I wish she didn't do that.

We go to the armoury to get organised. We got warning that Isengard was emptying.

"Purg, my _bosnauk_, will Vogurk help? Will he succeed. They say Isengard is emptying to come here to eliminate us?" Zlog asks of Purg. _/ally/ _

"The last message I received from him was while ago, I don't doubt him though," Replies Purg.

"If you have such trust, I'll stay, but will the others?" Counters Zlog. He then menacingly looks towards Agnak in particular.

Zlog doubts us. _Shataz._

I decide to sit down against the wall with Vruurk instead of listening to Zlog, no wonder Agnak distrusts him.

"Would you like some?" She says, while holding out a broken piece of bread from her roll.

Bread, not my most favourite food of choice. I am hungry though, so I accept. I take one bite and realise what I called bread was not of the same qualities. This tasted very delicious. I quickly eat the rest. Vruurk laughs then hands me more.

"Thank you," I say.

"Everyone is really nervous, but I am excited! I immensely enjoyed fighting those Orcs before," Vruurk proclaims.

I laugh, "Yes I remember your laughter clearly," I reply. It was the only way I knew for sure that you were alive.

"What will become of our kind after all this Vruurk?" I ask, very curious as to what she plans to do after the curse and battles are over.

"Love the positivity! Ten thousand ruthless, unforgiving Orcs are heading our way my _nadro_. Let's just see if we last the night," She replies.

"Vogurk will come, have hope!" I respond.

She grabs my hand and says, "I don't feel completely hopeless Erulo, but the fact I may die is a reality I have to face."

I hold her hand tighter, this time she doesn't let go. My nadro, my deer. I must say I like that.

"Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes," The elf yells, everyone went silent.

He notices the silence so he switches to elfish. "_And they should be... __Three hundred against ten thousand!"_

_"They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras," _Replies Aragorn_._

_"Aragorn, we are warriors. They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!" _Counters the elf_._

Surely the elf doesn't care about mortal humans that much, does he? He actually cares this much. I had always thought elves to be quite emotionless creatures.

"Then I shall die as one them!" Aragorn roars in the common speech and walks out.

Vruurk growls, "I'll have that elf's head on a spike!".

She gets up angrily, she then gets her blade out. I gasp.

I get up and rush to her and grab her arms. "Calm down," I whisper.

"Cowardly _Kon, Pa-gog, Illska_ ...

I laugh, she tries to escape my hold, but fails. The elf looks frightened.

"Vruurk, he is just concerned about us, he is worried we don't have enough warriors. Let's face it, if Vogurk doesn't come through, we really don't have enough fighters," I say.

She relaxes, slightly.

"He isn't planning on leaving, like a coward?" She whispers back.

"No," I answer her.

"No," Says the elf as well.

"Then speak your thoughts so everyone can understand Legolas, Aragorn is not the only one in your company!" She shouts to the elf.

The elf didn't like what he heard. The Elf then tries to leave to go to speak with Aragorn, the dwarf doesn't let him.

The atmosphere after that had worsen considerably after that. _Elves_.

I noticed Agnak getting restless and pulls Kog away from everyone. Are they planning to leave like Zlog suggested they would.

After a few moments I was too curious, so I left to find out. It took a while but I find them.

"I've always loved how I can make you laugh like that," Says Angak.

Kog grabs him into a hug.

"'u haho r' ruhht," She whispers. _/You are my world/_

"I feel the same, I love ...

I can't take any more of their sweet goodbyes, I leave them to their moment. It might be all they have left. This time might also be all I have left with Vruurk also. It's not fair, I've yet to spend enough time with her.

I sit back down.

"Verdict?" She says.

"What?" I question.

"Are Angak and Kog going to fight?" She replies.

"They, they were saying goodbyes. I couldn't handle it. They are going to fight," I reply.

Vruurk takes a deep breath, "That's good," She replies.

I start to think of the babe, is it good they are fighting? I am a coward I realise, I wouldn't fight in their position.

"I hope they don't regret their decision," I say to Vruurk.

"Regret ..." Vruurk says then she drifts off to her own thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask her.

"A friend, Grorgbag, I failed him," She replies.

He died due from the Rohirrim men, Vruurk was the only one on that mission to survive.

I knew when she was fighting me before she had used some of Grorgbag tactics. How did she fail him.

"How so?" I replied.

"We had talked about escaping together, but when we found the Hobbits and were fighting, I took the chance to escape without him," She says this then covers her face with her hands.

I have no idea what to say to comfort her so I decided to hug her and bring her close towards me. I never paid that much attention to her hair tie before, but in this proximity, I noticed it. It's from Grorgbag.

**Flashback **

_"Why do you practice such things Grorgbag, it's time wasted," I say to Grorgbag, who is again playing with bits of leather pieces. Braiding them, making patterns. _

_"Time wasted? I think not, It's pretty and creative," He replies._

_I snort at his stupidity, such a strange Orc, 'pretty and creative'._

_"Pretty and creative? You sicken me! Orcs don't make things pretty," I reply._

_He stops what he is doing but doesn't look to me. "Go ahead, kill me then for being able to think for myself, you've known for a while I am defect and yet you haven't acted, ACT NOW!" He counters._

_I gasp, I've known, but for him to actually admit. He is giving me no choice but to kill him._

_"You're an idiot Grorgbag! Why do all defects act like that, in the end they always plead for death or when battle happens they do reckless moves so the enemy does it for them," I reply._

_I don't act like this!_

_"It must be nice, being like you. Not being able to see the world for what it really is. Not being able to realise who you really are, then comprehend you have no clue how you can achieve all you want to achieve. I wish I had been born something else, anything else. Dare I say, I would have even been happier being born an Elf," He replies._

_"You go too far Grorgbag, elves are awful creatures," I reply._

_"Yet, they are free," He replies simply._

**End Flash back **

Free, something I realise Orcs might never be. I understand Grorgbag more now than I ever did in the past. I sigh. Vruurk hugs me tighter.

We stay in this position for a while until we regretfully realise it was time for war.

* * *

I stare at the Orcs that are coming towards us, are they Vogurk troops. I can't be sure. Even Purg doesn't look convinced. It could be a new tactic, it would be a folly one if that was the case.

A horn sounds. That is no Orc battle horn sound.

"I can't make sense of what I am seeing Aragorn!" Says Legolas.

"Why, what do you see?" Replies Aragorn.

The horn blares again. Purg runs up to Aragorn, "That's the defected sounding horn Aragorn! Let them in when they arrive," Announces Purg.

"Let who in?" Replies Aragorn.

"Orcs, Orcs fighting against Saruman!" Zlog interrupts.

"That's why the Orc's don't have the marks of the white hand," Says Legolas surprised then continues, "But their numbers are so many! At least two hundred."

This news pleases me, a feeling of relief washes over me. I look to Vruurk and smile at her then I notice she is staring at me also, she smiles.

"Vogurk did well! Yes they are against Saruman," Says Purg then faces the Man King, "Let this go down in history as the first ever battle where Orc's fought with Man."

The horn sounded again, they are closer and I can now I hear their battle chant.

"Isn't it beautiful!" Exclaims Kog excited. No, Vruurk is beautiful. _Go kiss an Orc, _ you know I just might. I quickly give Vruurk a kiss on the cheek

"I can't really agree with that when I am looking at you," Replies Agnak.

Vruurk looks to me in shock then she realises why I did that, then she laughs. I wasn't expecting such a cute reaction. I start to realize though it wasn't a moment to start distracting her. Everyone starts to look annoyed, especially Kog. She snorts. I shouldn't have distracted everyone.

"Head in the game troops!" I yell.

She stops laughing, which I hate but it's necessary. I turn to her and notice she has a hurt expression, I wink. She then smiles in return.

* * *

The Vogurk troops are below.

"I am Vogurk! Where is Purg?" An Orc yells.

"Vogurk, I am here and I am so glad you were so successful!" Yells Purg in return.

"We don't have much time! They are only eight leagues behind us, if that," Vogurk replies.

"I'll let you in", Purg yells.

Purg starts running away from us to go towards the gate.

"Aragorn! We shouldn't allow this," Théoden yells worried.

"And who else has come to our aid?" Replies Aragorn.

Aragorn is completely in his right to rebuke this miserable excuse for a king. Due from his prejudice all his men are going to be killed if we don't accept their help.

"Quit it! All I am hearing from you and your men since I've joined is complaints after the next! Purg isn't going to fail us, I trust Purg's judgements better than you Théoden," I roar.

The King looks disgusted but yields and allows them to enter.

Vogurk gives the King a quick nod but goes to Purg and greets him like a brother by slapping his arm.

"It will be a great privilege to fight alongside you Purg," Says Vogurk.

"It's been too long, how was it that you were so successful?" Replies Purg.

"It was hard at first but the rumours of a group being accepted and helped by men in the plight to escape slavery spread," Says Vogurk.

Vogurk looks around then says, "Who is the one dubbed 'traitor Orc'."

"That would be me, but call me Vruurk," Replies Vruurk.

"Vruurk, strong name," He replies.

She smiles, "Very funny!" Replies Vruurk.

Vogurk laughs.

"Vogurk, sorry to interrupt, but do you have information for us," Asks Agnak.

"Everything is good as expected," He replies.

Kog and Agnak smile at this, it must be about their son.

"Thank you for that!" Replies Kog.

* * *

_Mission: To survive this battle and do everything in my power to save Vruurk_

We exchange roars. An Arrow is fired.

_It begins. _No mercy.

Opposing Orcs begin to climb up ladders.

One down, two down.

Block an Orc attacking Vruurk then kill him, three down.

I notice Vruurk is scaling the walls now, laughing that manic laugh of hers. I shake my head in amusement.

Four down. After the Tenth down Vruurk, Vogurk troop and I start to push a ladder but it was hopeless.

Vruurk then decides the best course of action was to go over the wall! VRUURK!

I go over the wall in a panic, but I was greeted with her laughter when I get to her.

Fourteen down.

There was a loud horrible noise behind us. I push Vruurk out of the way when I notice a slab of the wall was going to hit her.

Vruurk and I turn to notice the wall had a great hole, it has been blown apart. Then I hear the biggest roar of pain I have ever heard.

It's Agnak. Sixteen, twenty.

Agnak, I notice rushes past Vruurk and I and fights ruthlessly. _No! _She can't be ... dead.

Vruurk goes to protect Agnak who is out to be killed, which he will regret.

Fifty, sixty, seventy, eighty.

Keeping an eye on both Agnak and Vruurk takes its toll, I can't watch out for two Orcs!

"Purg! Watch Agnak," I yell to him.

Purg changes his position to better to protect him.

One hundred fifteen. The men are now hiding with tail between their legs. Cowards! Zgakk, I thought they could be trusted.

Opkagu and his Warg help clear our path.

"Join Vruurk!," Yells Opkagu.

Thank you!

One hundred twenty, one hundred thirty ...

I follow behind Vruurk, to make sure she is still protected but I like the fact she is also getting protection from Opkagu.

I roar in frustration when I notice the sun. The men have entered back into the battle, about time!

One hundred eighty, one hundred ninety.

Vruurk gets distracted and is being pulled down from the Warg. The Orc has her blade up, "Undur Kurve," Sneers the Orc.

I decapitate her and help Vruurk up, "Kurve," I say to her decapitated body.

"KARLUG!" I hear an Orc roar on my left.

As I was fighting I realised the opposing Orc that screamed this ran to the Orc I killed because she was going to kill Vruurk. The Orc was going to be trampled and killed If it stayed kneeing at the side of the dead Orc, The Orc has just given up. _Defect!_

In that moment of realisation I decided I needed to protect the Orc. Rohirrim men and the Mojoka were helping now. I was still protecting the grieving Orc and Vruurk.

When it was close to finishing I told Vogurk to protect me. I kneeled down next to the Orc. She notices my presence she looks to me pleading for death, not this time defect! I remove her helmet and shield that has been blemished with the white hand and throw it away from us.

"You're a Vogurk troop," I say to her.

She looks confused then says, "You're not going to kill me?"

"No," I answer.

"I don't want pity, I want to join my sister Karlug," She counters.

Sister? Now that's something that hasn't happened in a while.

"If you join us things will get better, no Saruman and the possibility of freedom. Isn't this something you would want to experience?" I reply.

She shakes her head in shock, "You lot are as delusional as we were told," She Whispers.

"What's happening Erulo, why did I have to protect you like you're some She-Orc," Vogurk interrupts us.

I get up, "Vogurk meet your newest troop ...

The She-Orc gets up, "Prodash," She states.

"Prodash? Such a ...

"Weak name," Interrupts Prodash.

"No, it's lovely, so you were a part of my original troops, shame I didn't notice you earlier," He replies

Prodash laughs at this.

"Were you the one that shouted Karlug?" A Vogurk troops interrupts.

"Karlug was my sister, my name is Prodash. Did you know my sister?" Replies Prodash.

The troop grunts then spits and walks off angrily. Is that a yes?

"I am going to find Vruurk now," I tell them.

I walk pass Purg trying to comfort Agnak in his grief.

I finally spot her sitting with the dwarf and Elf. I see she is crying, as I get closer I hear her roaring in pain. I start to run now towards her, very worried.

"Vruurk?" I whisper.

"_She found out about the baby_," Whispers the elf in elfish.

I lift Vruurk off the ground.

I grab her into a side hug and lead her away from them. I end up finding a spot to sit down with her away from it all. Away from death, away from the misery.

**A/N: **So is this a better love story than ... :-) JD


	5. Battle Aftermath

I grab her into a side hug and lead her away from them. I end up finding a spot to sit down with her away from it all. Away from death, away from the misery.

* * *

I hate seeing her like this.

"Erulo, did you know?" She finally manages to mumble out.

"Yes, I knew," I reply.

"How is it possible? I don't understand," She replies.

What exactly is she asking me. How what? How they had a babe. This is embarrassing.

Vruurk notices my discomfort then says, "I mean it's not usual is it? I mean I, I didn't think any of our kind thought of such relations. We're too consumed with hate and and ... " Vruurk says trailing off at the end with embarrassment.

"I have heard of it happening in the past, but the babes were then later put under mind control when they grew up," I reply, I don't need to mention that some of them may have been killed.

Vruurk hisses, "Uebel Mojoka."

I nod in agreement.

"I know that all too well," I say sadly.

She looks to me, "I suppose you would," She says with mirth.

I laugh bitterly, "But at last I am more free than I have ever been and I must admit a lot happier," I reply.

I didn't hear master's voice once in that battle! The connection no longer seems to be overbearingly painful. The connection is still annoyingly there but I know Master won't be successful in taking complete control again.

She smiles, "Your words make me pleased, I feel a lot better now that I am in your company. Is it horrible to feel glad in your company when there has been so much loss?"

I feel the same.

"I feel the same, so we can be horrible together," I reply.

Vruurk laughs at my pathetic attempt at humour.

"So what was your final number of kills?" She asks.

I understand why she is asking. Vruurk wants the battle to be turned into a game, a competition.

"Two hundred one," I answer.

She smirks then sighs.

"Good number, without us Orcs there would not be any of those men left at all. Combined Legolas and Gimli only killed eighty three!" She exclaimed in horror.

Perhaps that's because they were hiding at one stage. That just seems to be such a small number!

"That number is very low indeed," I reply.

She snorts, "But I have a feeling the elf is lying."

I am slightly confused, "I don't understand?" I say puzzled, why would the elf lie.

"You have passed my score by one, but I do not grudge you the game, so glad am I to see you ... I find it too convenient that the elf's kill score is only beaten by one, don't you agree?" She answers, how interesting. That would be funny to find out if that's the case.

Vruurk mimics the elf well.

"That sounds like a plausible assumption," I conclude.

"One ninety two," She says.

I smile, "Good number," I said, replying exactly what she said about my kill score. I am surprised about how high her number is. I have a passing thought to impersonate her by saying 'not bad for a She-Orc huh'. I had just decided not to impersonate her when ...

"Not bad for a She-Orc huh," She says then laughs. Her laugh is nice. It's good to hear it. I am relieved, I hated hearing her cry.

"Not bad at all, in all seriousness I wish I was able to kill more of those monsters! Excluding Prodash," I reply.

"Prodash?" She questions.

"Defect on the opposing side, I let her live," I reply.

"With a name like that, it doesn't surprise me that she is a defect," She counters.

I am not exactly sure what the name Prodash means; I know the meaning of Vruurk's name. _Virtuous female fighter_ is the literal translation. It's quite a common name, but I love it.

"She stated her name was weak, what is the meaning behind her name?" I ask.

"You might have heard of Oda? It's a nickname that is used when they don't want their name Prodash to be used. The name Prodash means petal or flower petal, I can't remember which, either way it's a strange name," Vruurk answers me.

Oda, meaning thorn. Can't say I have heard of that either. It mustn't be common.

"I have never heard of it," I reply.

"That doesn't surprise me," She replies.

"She stated that we were delusional for thinking that the end of the curse and Saruman will happen," I tell her.

"_Master_ will die, I'll make sure it happens. I am even prepared to die for it, you have my word," She jeers.

She will take it as a personal challenge if I rebuke her for this decision.

"I believe you," I manage to finally say.

This isn't what I want, this isn't something I wish her to try but there would be no point disputing this with her.

"Does this displease you?" She asks; she lifts my chin to make me look into her eyes.

"I don't doubt this is what you want and you're free to do as you wish, even if I am not exactly pleased ... fine I'll admit, it displeases me greatly. I wish you wouldn't try, please don't take this as a challenge Vruurk. I don't want to lose you," I say, whispering at the end.

Master is too powerful for her to try and kill him on her own.

I notice her eyes start to water, but she blinks it away.

"My nadro, I am strong. I can do this. I want to do this. Those monsters we were fighting today were sent to destroy everyone I care about. Those monsters ... I will not become a monster like them. I will not allow middle earth to be haunted by those creatures anymore!" She replies with that strength in her voice that reduces everyone to putty.

I understand now.

"We're not monsters like those Orcs Vruurk, princess please don't you realise that Saruman had a strong hold of them. Couldn't you tell they were different from us?" I counter.

"Even you agree it all leads to Saruman. When Saruman dies we will be free and there will be no more controlled slaves of Saruman," She says.

"Let me help then, don't think you have to do this alone," I reply.

If she is going to do something foolish, she'll need help.

She smiles, "I would love you to help me, I would be honoured to fight alongside you once more."

Once more, I would be honoured to fight alongside you for longer than that, much longer.

"Erulo, Vruurk, I know this isn't a good time but we need to organise plans," Says Purg.

"Purg, if you don't leave us be I will have your guts for garter," Vruurk hisses.

Purg growls in annoyance, "Vruurk! That was out of line, we have been told that our next move is to pay a visit to master. They need to know the numbers. What do you and Erulo plan to do?"

"Sorry Purg, I was just frustrated by the intrusion. We will join," Replies Vruurk.

"So only six of us, to be honest I am not surprised but it's so low it's still disappointing, how are we going to successfully kill him with such a low number?" Replies Purg.

"Only six? I can understand Agnak not coming, but what about Opkagu and Waruka or any of the other Vogurk troops?" I reply; I am frustrated with such a low number.

Master is not going to take us seriously with such low numbers. Why are none of the remaining fighters not going to continue to follow Vogurk.

"So our plan is kill him then, I am sure the non Orcs wouldn't approve of such decision," Counters Vruurk.

"I don't think it's really any of their business to be honest but I have warned them none the less," Says Purg then looks to me and continues, "You may not have noticed but Waruka was badly injured, it would not do him any good in joining even though he wanted to, I advised against it. Opkagu is going to join Agnak in travelling back to his son. Vogurk, Zlog, Prodash and myself are the only other Orcs that have agreed to come," Replies Purg.

"What of Vogurk troops then, what, they have no problems with going against ten thousand ruthless Orcs but they are cowards when it comes to visiting Master?" I hiss in reply.

"They are defect Erulo but they will not survive an onslaught of Sarumans Magic, they are frightened. They have good reason to be. They will be used like puppets, the men would not let any Orcs survive if some of us are made to turn against them," Purg counters.

"Perhaps it's for the best that there will be only Six of us after all. I don't wish for any fights between us due from Sarumans mind meddling," I reply.

Vruurk shakes her head in disappointment, "Only six? He'll never take us seriously."

I was just thinking the same earlier.

"So are you lot going to help with the clean up or what?" Asks Zlog.

"Zlog ... " Purg says then laughs.

"No I don't think so, let's grab something to eat though," Says Purg, all the while trying not to laugh.

Purg and Zlog then left together to go eat.

I realise I am quite hungry too.

"Are you feeling better Princess? Do you want to go help the humans now?" I ask.

We decide to help but our energy was very low so we decided to rest not long after. As we walk into the food hall I notice Agnak. I had yet to speak with him.

"Vruurk, I will catch up with you shortly I wish to speak with Agnak before he leaves," I say. She nods in reply.

I sit down next to him, "Agnak," I say.

He barely plays attention to my presence. No words are going to make him feel any better. I start to regret wanting to speak with him. What's the point of my sympathies if it's not going to help with how he feels in the slightest?

"Agnak, I would love you to give me the honour of meeting your son one day. I know Kog meant everything to you but you still have your son and he needs you. That's what Kog would have wanted," I say, all the while very nervous that what I am saying is making him feel worse.

His eyes started to water. I did make him feel worse.

"I am sorry for making you feel worse, I'll go ..

"Wait, please don't go. I ... thank you, I know you are all trying to help. Going to Angakon now will help me. Don't feel I am a coward for not joining to visit master," Replies Agnak.

Never.

"I would never think that, Never, he needs your protection now more than ever. I would think less of you if you didn't go to him now. Angakon is very rare Orc Agnak and you know the dangers," I counter.

"Thank you, I know he is precious. I am glad you all protected me so he will have me. I know this now but at the time all I wanted was to have release from pain, to die," Replies Agnak.

I comforted Agnak for a little while more then I went to go find Vruurk. She was at the table, sitting by herself. I sit next her. She looks very happy.

"You know I really do enjoy talking with Aragorn. He has finally gone to get some rest," She states.

"I guess we should too," I reply.

Laughter interrupts us; it's Prodash.

"Give me more of this Ale!" Shouts Prodash with a slurred voice.

Vogurk takes her glass and pours her more and hands it to her, "Here you go Petal."

Ale? I wouldn't mind having one as well. I smile.

"Would you like to share a drink with me Princess?" I ask with mirth.

I pour Vruurk and I glasses of ale and we joined the other Orcs. It was fun! Having a few drinks for a some what victory, a lot more enjoyable than fighting. It wasn't long that Gimli the dwarf also joined in our festivities.

"Lass, it's good to know you're feeling better!" States Gimli to Vruurk.

After a while the party was broken up to get rest before we left to visit master.

I sit down against the cold stone wall. Vruurk then joins me.

"Night my _nadro_, my nadro ...

I look down to realise she is asleep. I lower my head and kiss her forehead. "Night Vruurk," I whisper.

The weight of her head on my chest was comforting.

* * *

Exhausted as I was from the battle physically I still had to be mentally alert when we reach master I can't be taken unaware by his control. Our mission will fail if that were to happen.

We were greeted by a little creature, must be a Hobbit. They are so small. Would they even be taller than my knee, I doubt that would be the case.

"You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you feasting and smoking," Cries the Dwarf.

Vruurk laughs, "You are very devious little ones aren't you," Says Vruurk with mirth.

Perhaps the Hobbits were sleep deprived because the shock of hearing Vruurk had them on edge, like they didn't realise Orcs were here.

"I don't understand!" Cries Meriadoc.

"What are Orcs doing in your company, and dressed like, like men," Peregrin yells, and gets up with no weariness showing now.

Vruurk looks very hurt by this.

"My name is Vruurk, I don't mean you harm. I am not as evil as I look," Says Vruurk.

"They are on our side, but since we were the hunters we should like to know more of your side," Says Legolas.

"Then we will tell you the story of the Orc's," Says Gimli.

So the seven of us ate and told our stories. The rest of the group were having discussions of tactics with a creature name Treebeard.

"So you're trying to convince us that some Orc's are good? I don't believe it," Says Pippin.

"Would Gimli or Legolas let us live otherwise and not to mention would _Strider_?" Asks Vruurk.

She says strider with distaste. She turns to Aragorn then says, "That name doesn't suit you."

He laughs in reply then says, "I prefer Aragorn as well."

Vruurk really liked the Hobbits before meeting them I then realised. She is upset that they won't realise the truth in her words. I take Vruurk's hand to comfort her. She smiles at me.

"Vruurk is right, it took a while for me to believe their good intentions so I understand the scepticism but they don't mean you harm," Says Gimli.

"I am sorry but words will not be enough to convince me," Says Pippin.

"Not after what we have experienced," Agrees Merry.

"You were born Hobbits, we were born Orcs. If we could choose what we are born as, do you think we would have chosen to be Orcs? Not all of us are happy to be born what we are," I say, thinking of Grorgbag in particular.

"It's not like the option of speaking to men has ever happened before. I was warned that men would never be able to be allies with Orcs. That we would be killed and attacked before that ever happened. I am sure that is what happened with the case with my friend Grorgbag. He would have tried to surrender before ever being a part of any battle," Says Vruurk.

The elf has an expression of surprise and comprehension at Vruurk's words.

Vruurk speaks the truth. Grorgbag never went on missions for this reason. I believe he only went on the mission to find the Hobbits, his first and final mission was to try and escape. Going awol is stupid for an Orc because awol Orcs get killed easily by men. Not to mention leaders hunt awol Orcs for fun, Furbog use to do such things.

Grorgbag was smart in the fact he tried to find others to follow him.

Discussions move to the man that is unfortunately dubbed Wormtongue and to conversations about the pipe weed funnily enough.

We then decided to go to the rest of the group.

"I have now a last task to do before I go. I must pay Saruman a farewell visit. Dangerous, and probably useless but it must be done. Those of you who wish may come with me – but beware! And do not jest," Says Gandalf.

Gimli was the first to accept and the Orcs didn't hesitate either. We have words we wish to speak to this creator of ours, before we kill him.

"What's the danger? … Would he shoot at us, pour fire from his windows or put a spell on us?" Replies Pippin.

"The last is most likely, if you ride to his door with a light heart or … distracted minds," Gandalf says then looks to Purg and Vogurk. "I must insist you see my reasoning as to why It's not such a good idea for Orcs to be in his company. He has too much control over you. We also wish for different outcomes. We are not going there to kill him," Says Gandalf concerned.

"If one of us gets too controlled we will handle it Mojoka, do not deny us this opportunity to at least talk to our oppressor, even if we may not get our wish of his death," Replies Purg.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading ... until next time :) JD


	6. Broken Rock and Chains

Master is cunning. Trying to get the man King on his side, trying to get Gandalf on his side. Trying to get Orcs back on his side, but that won't happen, that will never happen. Zlog succumbed to the power of his voice but he was knocked down and tied up.

"Purg, you think these men trust you! You think they have the best intentions in minds? They will use you ... they already have been using you. You're nothing but pets to them ... "

"I am a pet to no one and that includes you!" Cries Purg, interrupting Master.

"_Afar Angathfark, _you will die!" Shouts Zlog. _/By the forge of my soul/_

Big words Zlog, considering you're tied up and out of control.

"Your word means nothing then Gandalf. You don't have the power to protect me. I am not free if I choose. My own are now against me. Good day!" Shouts Master. He turned and left the balcony.

"Come back, Saruman!" Said Master, I mean Gandalf. Without hesitation Master turned and came back, as if he was pulled back, controlled. I smirk, now he is the puppet.

"I did not give you leave to go, I have not finished. You have become a fool, Saruman, and yet pitiable. You might still have turned away from folly and evil, and have been of service. Yet you choose to stay. Stay then! But I warn you; you will not easily come out again. I am not Gandalf the Grey, whom you betrayed. I am Gandalf the White. I cast you from the order and from the council," Shouts Gandalf.

Gandalf raises his hand, "Saruman, your staff is broken."

I hear a satisfying cracking sound. "GO!" Shouts Gandalf.

With a strangled cry he fell and crawled away. In this moment a sphere had been thrown, almost hitting Gandalf.

"The murderous rogue!" Cried Éomer.

"No, that was not thrown by Saruman, it came from a window far above. A parting shot from Master Wormtongue, I fancy, but ill aimed," Replies Gandalf.

Gandalf takes the sphere from the little Hobbit and hides it his robes.

"But he may have other things to cast! If that is the end of the debate, let us go out of stone's throw at least!" Said Gimli.

"It is the end, let us go," Replies Gandalf.

The end?! I snarl in annoyance, the other Orcs join.

Vogurk, Prodash and Purg decide to try and open the door.

I stand next to Vruurk.

"Gandalf, that can't be the end! It just can't be. He doesn't deserve the luxury of life! He will die today!" Cries Vruurk.

_"_Vruurk, No!" Gandalf cries in reply.

"NO what Mojoka, No freedom for us? To be kept as slaves with everyone else not caring. You said I had a purpose! This is it!" She cries back.

I want to interrupt but Vruurk is the only one that is going to convince them to let us kill him, they will only listen to her.

"His staff is broken," Replies Gandalf, he is desperately trying to come up with reasons as to why his death shouldn't happen, why?

"And that did nothing! Why do you think Zlog over there is still trying to get unbound to attack us?" Counters Vruurk.

"_Kurve,_" Zlog hisses then spits on the ground. I stare at Zlog with distaste. He grins and winks at me, as if to say 'I hope this works'.

"What if the control works after his death?" Says Aragorn.

That would be torture!

"Then I would be furious but at least he will be dead!" Replies Vruurk angrily.

"Vengeance is not making you think clearly Vruurk," Counters Gandalf.

"Either kill us Orcs or open this door for us Gandalf, whose side are you on? Saruman's or the side against Saruman?" She replies.

Zgakk! I raise my weapon; there will be blood, truce broken.

"If you fight us Saruman would win Vruurk," Says Merry.

"If you were telling the truth that you're not as evil as you look, you wouldn't attack us!" Adds Pippin.

They are brave little ones; I'll give them that. I won't kill them.

"You're wrong Merry, Saruman has already won," She replies then drop her weapon at their feet.

My heart skips a beat. What is she doing?

"You might as well kill me like you intended from the very beginning," She then adds to my dismay. I position myself closer, if they dare!

"Enough melodramatics, pick up your weapon Vruurk, you will need it, for when I open the door ..." Replies Gandalf defeated.

He lifts his staff and white lighting expels from it. The door is opened ... Vruurk did it! She convinced them. I was shocked.

We ran inside to kill the oppressor scum. We go around a corner and he is there, in front of us.

"STOP!" Roars Saruman.

We freeze, we cannot move.

"Pitiful, what do think you're trying to achieve? LEAVE me. You have disgraced me and you're a disgrace to your kind," Fumes Master.

Prodash promptly turns and leaves ... Vogurk follows. Without thinking I relax my stance to be less threatening.

"Disgrace? You think me shameful? ... You don't even answer to your crimes! You mock us still yet we didn't create ourselves did we? Any faults you find in us are what you created!" Growls Purg.

"LEAVE, your master does not have to justify anything," Replies Master.

"_Ashdautas Vrasubatlat,_" Roars Purg in frustration. /Someday I will kill you/

"_Nar Udautas,_" Replies Master. /Not today/

Purg leaves now. No. Now there is only Vruurk and I.

I turn to leave as well. I came face to face with Vruurk. She was breathing heavy, looking at Master then to me then back again at Master.

I walk those few steps towards her then walk straight past her to the door.

I almost make it to the door when I hear a scream. I am confused who is screaming.

I turn quickly to see what is going on.

MASTER, master is going to be killed. The Orc swings the sword to decapitate master. Just as the sword was about hit Masters neck magical energy escapes master and the Orc is flung head first into the wall.

That was close, way too close. Master could have died. I raise my sword in anger; that Orc will pay!

I walk over to the Orc ... Princess.

"Kill the traitor," Says Master.

And I did, I flung my sword straight into Masters throat.

I drop to my knees next to my princess. _Afar Vadokanuk,_ Vruurk will live.

To my relief I feel a pulse and she is breathing. I check her head; the damage is terrible. I try to clean and stop the blood flowing from her wound with cloth from my shirt. Voices start to irritate me; conversations can wait!

"Can we please help Vruurk now! Can we end this non-stop chatter," I roar in desperation.

Vruurk needs help now; I failed her. I wish it were I broken instead.

Purg lifts me up, "I am sorry … I … we were made to leave, we should have been there to help but he … he controlled us like puppets!" Says Purg defeated.

"I don't blame you … I was walking out the door to follow you when Vruurk attacked Saruman," I counter.

I start to lift Vruurk but my knees started to give way.

"Let me take her," Says Aragorn.

I wanted to refuse his help but I felt so weak, so I yielded.

When we exited the tower I noticed Zlog was still was tied.

"Purg, if you don't untie me now!" Shouts Zlog.

Purg laughs, "Perhaps it will do you good," Mumbles Purg quietly to himself.

* * *

I sigh, Vruurk had yet to wake. It's dreadfully depressing seeing her day after day with her not waking up. My princess has changed so much … I've changed so much. At first when I realised I changed I was angry. I look so weak compared to before. I look like Elf kind, a dark elf.

What was worse was when I wasn't by her side.

"Erulo, didn't you hear me, you need to eat," Says Aragorn.

"She might wake," I mutter.

"Then I'll be here, go," He counters.

I get up from her side and face the King, he looks so different as a King … not so rustic looking. I reluctantly leave the room.

I manage a few bites but I can't manage any more than that.

I slowly make my way back.

I see Vruurk is now in the presence of Legolas instead of Aragorn as I expected. I take in what he is doing.

"Why … why are you braiding her hair," I ask.

I start to panic; I can't handle getting emotional over such a little thing. He cares for Vruurk … No, that can't be.

"You don't care, YOU'RE an elf … you don't care for anyone that isn't your own kind!" I roar annoyed.

He drops her hair and tenses.

"That's not fair Erulo … it's not that Elves don't care, most of our kind just don't really see the point of it," He replies coldly.

I was confused. No point? No point to caring, I care so much for Vruurk she gives me reason. If I didn't care for my Princess who would I care for, whom would I have in this world?

"I see you're confused, take a seat. I will elaborate while I continue braiding," Says Legolas.

I take a seat.

"I am old …

He's bringing up his age again. I scowl.

… immortally is a blessing but mostly it's a curse. All who I meet that isn't an elf will die eventually. I, unless I am unfortunate in battle will live on. It's disconcerting to me to be friends with anyone outside my Kin for this reason. What would be the purpose of getting too attached to mortals? Alliances never stay true; I've learnt this from the past. Promises and alliances have merit and good cause if they can be fulfilled soon after they are made. Elves cannot expect alliances and promises to be fulfilled when the one who promised is dead six or more generations ago but that is when we could need the promise to be answered. This could be true for your kind … I sense a great change for your kind to continue, your kind will play a different role in middle earth now. Will your kind still hold alliance to elves and men in the generations to come, only time will tell."

"So you judge non-elves not worthy of kindness from you," I say bitterly.

"YOU'RE missing the point! How can I explain the pains of the past when you're nothing but a child? Memories more than anything else can hurt Elves. I still think of pains from millenniums ago, almost four thousand years have past since I lost a mortal friend yet it still pains me to this day. That is why I have decided not to be very close to any one. Do you understand now?" Replies Legolas.

"So your friendship with the dwarf … is that not genuine?" I ask surprised.

"Yes it's genuine but it wasn't until … certain events that I gained respect for him. If it wasn't for Galadriel I may have never gotten as close to friendship as I have for a very long time, with a Dwarf no less. Galadriel gave Gimli something that she has refused to give in the past. Gimli tressures this gift but I am sure the significance of this gift he doesn't fully comprehend. Galadriel has a very keen skill into looking into the hearts of whom she meets. Galadriel saw nothing but kindness and respect from Gimli … He has a good heart," Replies Legolas. I hear the respect etched into his voice.

I smile at this.

"What was the gift?" I ask interested.

"Not one but three strands of her hair," He says.

That sounds … _so Elfish. _

"So I guess due from that honour he would now be considered a Elf friend," I reply.

He only nods in reply.

"You have been open to me and I must say thank you for that … I never expected that," I reply.

My eyes start to drop from weariness; I blink it away.

"You must rest … you haven't slept for almost three days," Says Legolas.

I look to the completed braid of Vruurks.

"It looks nice," I say.

"Thank you, I'll let you know if she wakes," He answers.

I lay down on the spare bed that had been provided for me, that I had yet to use. I will never fall …

"_My King! My King" … "I am no man!" … "What has happened to us, why do we look like this" … "No man can ki …_

"Erulo!"

I gasp, I wake quickly and sit up … "_Vadokan_ …" I say without thinking.

"Erulo, Vruurk has waken," Says Legolas.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading :) JD ... (I hope Legolas isn't ooc, sorry if he is)


End file.
